Uma nova vida
by acciog
Summary: A revolução chegara ao fim, Katniss está de volta ao seu distrito mas muitas coisas foram tiradas dela. Como ficará sua vida depois de tudo?
1. Pesadelos

As imagens estavam distorcidas, eu não conseguia ver nada com clareza. Forçava meus olhos e corria. Corria até meus pulmões não suportarem mais. Quando finalmente desabei no chão vencida pela dor que percorria todo o meu copo, a minha visão ficou nítida e pude ver uma fila de pessoas entrando aos berros para o fogo. Rue, Cinna, Madge, Mags, Finnick, Boggs, Prim, meu pai, e outros tantos desconhecidos que não pude salvar, gritam meu nome, gritam por ajuda. Tento fazer com que as minhas pernas bambas se levante e tento correr. Mas não consigo, tem algo me segurando, uma mão fria em meio a todo o calor das chamas. É o presidente Snow, que ri alto enquanto a fila na minha frente vai virando cinza. Me solto dele, mas de uma maneira que não consigo ver, ele salta a minha frente e se atira no fogo e tudo explode. Sou jogada pra trás violentamente e olho para os lados em busca de ajuda, mas só o que eu vejo é Gale segurando Peeta que quer me atacar. Grito para que Gale me ajude, grito para Peeta parar, mas ninguém me ouve. Grito o mais alto que posso e de repente estou no escuro do meu quarto.

_Foi só um sonho_, penso._Isso não foi real_… penso tentando afastar o terrível pesadelo da minha cabeça. Mas as cenas são tão reais… Prim… Sinto o meu rosto arder e meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Mas eu não quero chorar. Um dia vou ter que aprender a conviver, por mais difícil que seja. Percebo que se eu levantar, se eu andar pela casa ou se eu falar vou cair no choro. Então me cubro até a cabeça apesar de estar suando e tento pensar em nada.

Não consigo mais dormir, depois de passar uma hora enrolada no lençol molhado e estar sob o controle das minhas lágrimas, me levanto e vou tomar um copo de água apenas para passar o tempo. Essa casa é tão grande, e minha mãe e Prim estão por toda parte… Volto para a cama e penso como os dias estão insuportáveis. Penso em Peeta. Penso em como seria bom te-ló aqui, para me acalmar. Penso nos seus braços, como eu os considerava meu refúgio. Penso no antigo Peeta. Penso em Gale, na minha mãe, na minha irmãzinha e todos os pensamentos que eu consegui me livrar por cinco segundos estão de volta.

Não consigo ficar dentro dessa casa. Pego minha flecha e saio, sem nem ao menos saber aonde vou.

- Aonde você vai? - disse uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Não sei - respondi sincera. Peeta estava sentando no degrau que separava a varanda da porta de sua casa. - Caçar talvez… - minha voz soa um pouco rouca já que não ando falando muito nos últimos dias.

- Você caça bem, e foi isso que nos ajudou na arena. Verdadeiro ou falso?

- Verdadeiro - Peeta ainda precisa desse "jogo". Na verdade, todos precisam.

Ficamos em silêncio e como já não sei mais se devo andar, sento no calçada. Olho para Peeta e ele está me olhando, por um segundo, desvio o meu olhar do dele e lembro que antes era ele quem fazia isso.

- Você não conseguiu dormir? - pergunta ele.

- Eu nunca mais conseguir dormir pra falar a verdade.

- Os pesadelos… Eles nunca se vão. Como é que conseguimos lidar?

- Eu não consigo - desabafo. - Não quando…

- Não quando…? - quis saber Peeta.

Pondero por um momento. Não há motivos pra esconder o que eu sinto, mas e se ele sair do controle e tudo ir por água abaixo? Esse era uns dos meus medos também.

- Não quando você não está lá comigo - Não há porque esconder isso dele, e ele parece bem, pelo menos agora.

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento e depois dá um sorriso de leve.

- Na escola eu achava que você não gostasse que alguém chegasse perto de você. Eu lembro disso.

Isso me pega de surpresa e penso nos seus olhos me encarando em todos os lugares. Não esperava por esse tipo de comentário, e isso me faz dar um sorriso pro escuro. Eu não sorria a tanto tempo que minhas bochechas doem, mas a sensação é boa. É mais uma daquelas sensações que Peeta me proporciona. Minha resposta é um novo silêncio.

- Vou entrar - olho pra ele, e apesar de estar um pouco longe, eu consigo ver uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. Imagino o que está se passando na mente dele e sinto o comum aperto no coração. Percebo que a única coisa que gostei em meu sonho foi Snow queimado. Porque até mesmo no silêncio Peeta era uma companhia agradável, mas agora o silêncio gera um conflito dentro dele. Por sorte, não sempre.

- Já? - pergunto baixinho.

- Boa noite, Katniss - ele vem até onde estou sentada e me dá um beijo na testa. Esse ato vindo de livre e espontânea vontade de Peeta faz com que meu corpo se arrepie inteiro. Ele se vira e vai embora, me deixando com um sorriso que a muito tempo não aparecia em meus lábios.


	2. Desequilíbrio

Acordo e estou suando na calçada. Tive mais um pesadelo, mas não acordei gritando porque Peeta me salvava. Isso não ameniza o horror das imagens, mas pelo menos fui salva, e estava em volta dos braços dele. Assim que me sento, sinto o meu corpo reclamar do conforto que dei a ele essa noite. Me levanto e vou até a minha casa tomar um banho. A água do chuveiro me acalma, então demoro o máximo que posso. Quando desço uma cesta de pão e alguns bolinhos me esperam na mesa. Já sei quem os colocou ali.

Eu odeio comer sozinha, me sinto egoísta depois de toda a pobreza que vi e vivi, mas a minha única companhia é eu mesma, então tenho que aceitar esse fato. Depois de comer, sento-me no sofá e o turbilhão de pensamentos me invade.

Abraço minhas pernas na tentativa de me consolar, mas na verdade, começo a chorar. Realmente eu tenho que aprender a suportar viver com toda essa dor, mas agora, tudo o que eu sinto é um buraco se abrindo no meu peito. Dou uma olhada pela casa através dos meus olhos cheio de lágrimas. Há um ano, eu estava aqui, com as pessoas que eu amava. Agora, onde estão todos eles? Prim morta, minha mãe e Gale longe daqui. Agora as lágrimas saem de um modo que eu não consigo controlar. Um jogo acabou com tudo o que eu era, com a vida que eu levava. Me trouxe pesadelos horríveis do qual jamais vou conseguir me livrar. Não há coisas boas desde que sai do meu lar pela primeira vez.

- Katniss? - Eu não queria companhia, mas não me importo que Peeta esteja ali. Me viro e vejo uma expressão de susto e surpresa em seu rosto. Volto a enterrar minha cabeça em meus joelhos, sinto meu rosto está todo molhado e meus olhos estão inchados, quero ficar ali quietinha até a dor passar (se é que um dia isso fosse possível).

Segundos depois, sinto uma mão me tocando e dois braços me envolvendo. Não hesito, um abraço cairia muito bem nesse momento. Entre os meus soluços ouço Peeta dizer que está tudo bem e que ele está ali. E sim, ele está ali. Será que realmente não houve alguma coisa boa durante todo esse tempo? Abraço ele o mais forte que posso e penso na conclusão que tirei a poucos segundos. Peeta é uma coisa boa. Ele pode ter mudado, mas nunca deixou de ser uma coisa boa. E apesar de não ter amado ele desde que tudo começou, ele me amou. E isso bastava.

Acordo deitada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro macio e uma coberta me aquecendo. Abro os olhos e vejo Haymitch com uma garrafa nas mãos sentando na poltrona do lado.

- Olá, queridinha. Dormiu bem? - ele dá uma risada enquanto me sento no sofá.

- Onde está Peeta? - a pergunta escapa da minha boca.

- Aqui - responde Peeta vindo da cozinha. - Está melhor? O que houve antes?

- Estou… Depois de muito tempo, dormir me fez bem - olho para Haymitch que parece estar em outro mundo. - E bem… Obrigada.

Peeta sorri. Meu coração acelera um pouco a pulsação e sinto uma coisa boa dentro de mim. Fico olhando para ele e depois de algum tempo ouço a voz de Haymitch me trazendo de volta ao mundo.

- Queridinha, querem que o Tordo vá a Capital.

Solto um gemido de pavor. Mesmo depois de tudo estar sob o controle, da Capital não ter mais o poder supremo sobre Panem sinto um terror percorrer meu corpo. Foi lá que perdi Prim. Foi lá que perdi Gale e minha mãe também. Foi lá que perdi o Peeta que eu conhecia e que me amava. Fazem apenas cinco dias que voltamos de lá, por que querem que a gente volte? Todos esses pensamentos me reviram o estomago, mas respiro fundo e não deixo nada transparecer.

- Por que?

- Porque querem que faça um discurso de como será o nosso pais daqui pra frente. A democracia que vemos nos livros e tudo mais. Nós ainda precisamos do Tordo - diz Haymitch tomando um gole na bebida que tem nas mãos. - Logo eles vão chegar pra te arrumar, se prepare.

- Você vai, não vai? - A pergunta à Peeta escapa de minha boca.

- Se você quiser, eu vou. - As palavras que saem de sua boa me dão tranquilidade e fazem com a ida a capital não pareça tão terrível assim.


	3. Capital

Eu tento me acalmar mas o panico vai se espalhando por mim. A minha equipe de preparação chega, estão todos animados e eu não entendo o porque. Flavius, Venia, Octavia parecem muito mais saldáveis agora, as perucas e os batons coloridos voltaram e me sinto melhor com isso. Enquanto eles me deixam com uma aparência apresentável, ouço eles agradecem por dar um fim em Coin. Eu não digo nada, e então eles voltam a falar sobre a nova moda.

- Por que vocês ainda estão aqui? - pergunto depois de algum tempo e todos ficam em silêncio. - Quero dizer, os jogos já acabaram, tudo acabou. Então por que vocês ainda cuidam de mim? Por que ainda se importam em me deixar bonita?

- Por que nós nos importamos com você, Katniss. Você não virou as costas pra gente. - diz Octavia um pouco baixo.

- Nós nos apegamos a você. Sentimos que somos uma equipe, com jogos ou não. Estou certo, não? - continua Flavius passando uma espécie de creme em minha mão.

- Claro sim - respondo sincera -, mas eu só queria entender. Acho que nenhuma equipe continua com os vitoriosos.

- Acho que você não é qualquer vitoriosa. - diz Venia pondo um fim no assunto.

Quando desço tenho a sensação de que estou indo para mais um jogo, mas me lembro que é apenas um discurso e logo estarei em casa novamente. Olho em volta e vejo Peeta num terno alinhado e Haymitch com os cabelos penteados.

- Está tudo bem pra você ir? - repito a pergunta pela milésima vez.

- Já disse que sim. Estou bem. - ouço a mesma responda de Peeta pela milésima vez também.

- Acho que está tudo pronto, vamos? - a voz histérica de Effie invade a sala e todos partem rumo à Capital.

O trem para na estação e há pessoas esperando por nós. Não sei se fico feliz ou não com isso, mas decido não me importar.

- É como uma festa? - pergunto um pouco irônica.

- Suponho que sim. - diz Haymitch entendendo muito bem o que eu queria dizer -, mas a sua participação vai ser rápida, como já disse no 12.

Assim que estamos fora da estação, caminho pela primeira vez pela Capital. É estranho. Todas as outras vezes que estive aqui, estava cercada por seguranças, estava apenas para os jogos ou com a missão de matar Snow. Mas agora não há nada disso, estou caminhando tranquilamente pela rua e nada me impede de fazer o contrário. Me sinto livre apesar das lembranças ruins.

- Katniss, você vai ficar sentada na frente e vamos chama-lá quando for necessário. O discurso está aqui - uma mulher baixinha me entrega uma folha que contem o texto -, e é isso. Agora pode ir ao seu lugar.

Há uma multidão sob um palco enorme no centro da cidade, bem em frente a mansão de Snow. Solto um riso debochado, me perguntando se aquilo foi planejado para me afetar e me fazer chorar lá em cima. Mas não vou me importar, vou falar as palavras que estão no papel (que felizmente não são muitas) e depois voltar ao meu distrito.

Várias pessoas sobem ao palco, clamadas pela multidão empolgada. Até que chega minha vez. Solto um suspiro antes de levantar da minha cadeira, e abro um sorriso; tenho que ser forte diante dessas pessoas.

- Povo de Panem - começo. - Hoje podemos suspirar aliviados, não há mais guerras em nosso pais, não há mais poder, somos um povo livre.

"Vamos poder escolher quem vai nos representar, vamos ter poder sobre o nosso pais amado - meus olhos estão vagando pela multidão até que localizo minha mãe, e um pouco atrás dela, Gale. Ao ver eles sinto um peso no coração, mas continuo lendo. - Nós lutamos e isso é o nosso premio. Liberdade - penso no que senti quando descemos do trem.

"Não nos sacrificaremos mais, não vamos entregar nossas crianças e não vamos mais ter o castigo que nos perseguia a anos. Todas as mortes - sinto minha voz falhar -, não foram em vão, estamos aqui hoje e é isso que importa. Estamos vivos para ver a nossa e nova Panem, a Panem que todos nós construímos."

A multidão aplaude e vejo lágrimas no rosto de algumas pessoas. Aquilo também balançou comigo e sinto que estou prestes a chorar. Então desço o mais rápido possível dali e entro direto no aerodeslizador que esperava ali perto para a viajem de volta. Ninguém parece perceber já que ouço gritos e aplausos do lado de fora. Sento-me em um dos bancos esperando o peso no coração passar. Lembro-me dos rostos de Gale e de minha mãe. Pensar nisso não ajuda, então procuro me acalmar.

Logo depois de mim, Peeta entrou e se sentou em um dos bancos, sem dizer nada. Fico inquieta com o silêncio e acabo o quebrando.

- Você está bem?

- Eu é que pergunto. Como você está?

- Me agarrando ao pensamento de que logo vou estar no meu distrito.

Ele não diz mais nada. Depois de algum tempo todos se juntaram a nós e começamos a voar. Dou uma olhada pela janela e percebo que estou muito feliz de deixar a Capital mais uma vez.


	4. Ameaça

Ao chegarmos percebo que tem algo muito errado com Peeta e aquilo está me deixando perturbada. Ele é o primeiro a desder e corro atrás dele.

- Peeta, preciso conversar com você. Se importa de ir caminhar um pouco? - não sei se é a coisa mais sábia pra se fazer sem saber o que se passa na mente alterada dele logo depois de voltarmos da Capital, mas me permito esquecer disso um pouco.

- Claro - diz Peeta me seguindo.

Depois que já estamos distantes das pessoas dou uma boa olhada nele.

- Você está bem? Quer dizer, você parece chateado.

- Só estou pensando. As coisas aconteceram rápido, não é? - olho no fundo naqueles olhos azuis que agora parecem tristes.

- Eu só queria que você ficasse bem.

- Eu vou. Só estava pensando nos meus pais.

Eu me sinto péssima. Todos os holofotes estão virados para mim e para minha dor, mas Peeta também sofre. Ele também perdeu a família, ele também perdeu coisas que nunca, jamais, vão ser compostas pelo tempo. Eu fico em silêncio apenas o encarando, tentando encontrar palavras para conforta-ló, mas lembro de tudo o que já falam pra mim e penso no quanto aquelas palavras me ajudaram. Então fico quieta.

- Mas está tudo bem - diz Peeta um pouco depois.

- Eu sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito - é tudo o que consigo dizer.

- A culpa não foi sua - e silêncio novamente. Começo a pensar se foi um erro ter vindo caminhar com ele.

- Eu daria minha vida à Prim, me sinto péssima. Ela tinha tantos planos… - não entendo muito bem porque digo aquelas palavras. Mas sinto que precisava falar, e nesse momento, acho que só Peeta pode compreender o que eu sinto.

- Você deu a sua vida à Prim, Katniss - ele responde de um modo gentil.

Penso nisso por um momento e então ele continua a falar.

- Você foi para uma arena onde vinte e três pessoas estavam dispostas a matar para protege-lá. E fez isso duas vezes. Você foi a um lugar perigoso para você, pra que finalmente vocês tivessem paz. Pra ele pudesse seguir com os sonhos dela. Você tem certeza que não deu sua vida à ela?

Quanto ele termina percebo que estou chorando. Eu estou tão sensível ultimamente que chega a me irritar.

- Não chore - Peeta coloca sua mão sobre meus ombros e levanta minha cabeça.

- Mas eu falhei - digo em meio aos soluços.

- Todos nós cometemos falhas, nós não somos máquinas. Mas você fez tudo o que podia para protege-lá. Se eu tivesse feito isso pelos meus pais, eu estaria muito melhor. Sentiria que eu os honrei apesar de tudo. E é assim que você tem que se sentir.

Por um momento, me sinto egoísta. E em meio as lágrimas, eu o abraço. Ele não esperava e demora um pouco para corresponder.

- Agora pare de chorar - Peeta sussurra em meu ouvido.

Quando caminhos de volta para as nossas casas é que percebo que andamos muito.

Fito o chão coberto por poeira por um algum tempo.

- Me desculpe por não ter conseguido salvar você.

- O que?

- Naquele ultimo dia do massacre. Eu e Haymitch tínhamos um acordo, nós faríamos de tudo para tirar você de lá com vida. Eu me sacrificaria por isso. Mas tudo deu errado - digo um pouco baixo.

- Não acredito nisso, Katniss - sinto um gelo percorrer meu corpo pelo tom de sua voz, mas quando olho para ele, Peeta está rindo. - Você só pode estar brincando. Acho que a ir a Capital não fez muito bem a você. Vamos, entre, durma um pouco - ele ainda está rindo.

Aquilo está começando a me irritar. Então me viro e ando em direção de minha casa.

- Tchau, Katniss - ouço Peeta gritar atrás de mim e aceno pra ele. Aquilo é tão natural que penso que finalmente as coisas podem voltar ao normal. Entro em minha casa exausta, mas com uma pontinha de esperança brotando dentro de mim.

Acordo gritando e mais uma vez era um pesadelo. Mas dessa vez só quem aparecia era Gale, dizendo que todas as mortes tinham sido culpa minha. O sonho não foi real, mas o que foi dito sim; o Gale do sonho tinha toda a razão.

Fico olhando para o teto por um bom tempo, me lembro que já fazem dois meses desde minha ultima visita na Capital. Nesse tempo, Haymitch trouxe alguns gansos para cuidar, e pra ser bem sincera, não vejo ele cuidando dos animais. Peeta e eu estamos convivendo bem, inclusive, ele voltou a fazer pão e está se aperfeiçoando nos bolos. Em um dia acordei a havia um enorme em cima de minha mesa com meu broche feito de glacê, fiquei tão impressionada com sua beleza que demorei para comer, com dó de destruir uma coisa tão perfeita. Tudo segue tranquilo, e imagino que é assim que será toda a minha vida daqui pra frente.

Cansada de ficar ali deitada, me levanto com a intenção de comer algo já que minha barriga ronca logo de manhã.

Quando desço, me deparo com Peeta e com Haymitch, que segura algo em suas mãos, sentados no meu sofá.

- Bom dia. O que te traz vocês aqui tão cedo? - pergunto.

- Chegou isso pra você - fala Haymitch me entregando o que ele tem nas mãos e logo percebo que é uma carta. Eu a abro e um gelo percorre meu corpo.

"_Na minha opinião, a nova Panem podia ser melhor. Cuidado._"


End file.
